


And He Said Love it All

by gayficlets



Category: One Direction
Genre: Angst, Blow Job, Fluff, Humor, Larents, M/M, Not a lot though, The Incredibles!Au, There are a lot official characters, i forgot to put Niall in it, i twisted the plot a lot, larry stylinson - Freeform, sort of, starting from their kids to villians, weird monster is involved, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayficlets/pseuds/gayficlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Incredibles au where the plot doesn't go along with the movie. The prompt "The Incredibles AU with adult Harry and Louis and their kids as an awesome crime fighting family. Their super powers doesn’t have to follow the movie, that can be entirely up to the writer. Just something fluffy and humorous :) If there is any smut, I’d be super grateful if it was bototm Harry :)"</p><p> •Russian translation is linked here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3955172</p><p>Thanks to stupid_nut for the translation!</p>
            </blockquote>





	And He Said Love it All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoreThanTonight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreThanTonight/gifts).



> Sorry I didn't put a bottom Harry or a bottom anyone for that matter, but there is some smutt!  
> Sorry if this isn't what you expected, it got deleted half through because my computer crashed :( so it's not exactly how it was originally, but I hope you enjoy, love! :)
> 
> And I kind of had to beta it myself since I had rework on it, I didn't want to go past the deadline.
> 
> The title is from Love it All by The Kooks. It's gender bender lyric.

"It's your turn." The scratchy voice says in Louis' left ear. He moves his arms away from the body next to him, letting them turn to face him. Their green eyes are glossy from the moonlight and the abrupt wake up call from the baby monitor. There's a sympathetic smile on his face.

Louis sighs, "I'm pretty sure the new diet you're giving Jackson is giving him a gassy tum-tums." He places a hand on his husband's cheek, smoothing down his unkept brow.

"Hey," he drags out, "It's very healthy for him, Martha suggested giving him homemade baby food." He defends with a playful tone.

Louis smiles, pecking the man on his nose, "You are gonna turn our baby into a vegan before the age of 2, Harold." He teases, getting up from the plush of the king size. Why couldn't he have just bribed Harry to do it? He has a stack of paperwork waiting for him on his desk tomorrow.

He sees Jackson sitting upright in his crib. His skin is looking kind of blue, which indicates that he is scared, "Poor, darling. Did you have a nightmare?" Louis cooed, picking his son up and into his arms. He walks over to the rocking chair in the corner, maybe he can rock the infant to sleep, and get back to bed as soon as he can. He already misses the warmth of his husband's body heat.

Jackson hides his blue eyes behind his eyelids after moments of Louis rocking and singing to him, "Frere Jacques, dormez-vous?" His sings in a slow tranquil intonation. Frere Jacques had been his favorite lullaby when he was a child, only because his mother would change 'Jacques' to 'Louis'.

The baby is fast asleep, looking peaceful as ever. Louis gives a little smile when he notices Jackson is turning back to his normal skin tone. He slowly stands up and gently places Jackson in his crib, kissing the baby's forehead one last time before he leaves the room.

When he slips back in his bed, Harry is turned away from him, soft snores filling the silence. Louis sighed, moving closer, tucking his chin over Harry's shoulder and one leg in between his husband's, he lets his mind wander in his thoughts. He loves his life, being a father, husband, and a provider, he absolutely adores it, but . . . Louis misses when he was younger.

When he was younger, it was like nothing could stop him, like he never was going to grow up and become so . . . domestic. He always had put crime fighting before anything, not in the least he wanted to get married and have four children. But it had changed when he met Harry, the boy had converted him from a guy and into a man.

It was hard for Louis to let all he had known, go. Their relationship was rocky after their marriage, Harry wanted kids soon after and Louis wanted to wait longer. Harry had been so patient with the older boy, taking in everything he had to give without protest.

After adopting their first son, Harry had encouraged Louis to stop being a hero and be more of a father. His life slowly had become the past and he formed a new one. One where fighting the bad guys were no more and changing diapers were constant.

Don't get him wrong, he loves his life, but wished he could do the things he used to, like make icicle daggers to injure monsters instead of snow-cones to entertain kids at his children's birthday parties. He's a no name now, he isn't known for being Arctic Tommo anymore, rather as Louis Tomlinson, the accountant.

How embarrassing.

It's these kind of thoughts that sneak up on him once in a blue moon that he yearns to be what he used to be, a superhero.

::

"No way! Unbelievable, that didn't happen, did it?!" Jade asks in astonishment, her blue eyes widened dramatically and her thin lips quirked in a grin, she's looking at Harry for confirmation.

Harry beamed at the attention, "Ask Papa, he remembers it like it was yesterday." He says as soon as he sees Louis enter the breakfast table. His chestnut hair is slicked back and his suit smooth and crisp.

Louis raises a brow, "What are you talking about, babe?"

"Daddy says you two met while fighting a BIG sea monster! He said you stole his mojo and that you guys weren't nice to each other." Jocelyn chimes in, her front tooth is missing but other than that she looks exactly like her twin sister.

"Actually, I showed up first and your daddy messed it up. The kitty had been afraid of water." Louis teased.

"Ew, can you two not?" Daniel grumbled with a mouth filled with pancakes, "They've told the story a million times, Jocelyn, Jade."

"So?" Jocelyn mumbled, she pushes her plate away from herself and slouches in her seat, clearly put down.

Harry sighs, "Daniel—" about to scold his son for being rude, he feels a cold liquid being splashed upon him, he lets out a low hiss at the perpetrator, which happens to be Jackson, "Oh, now I've got apple juice all over my jeans." Harry mumbled.

Jackson seems pleased, colored a happy purple, "Put the claws away, babe." Louis reminded as he cleans off the mess from Jack's high-chair, Harry looks at his fingers, flushing when his claws are out.

"Sorry." He says guiltily.

"C'mon, Jade, Joce, we're going to be late." Daniel scoffs at his dad, but makes a point to tie Jade's shoes for her, and then carefully setting her book bag on her shoulders.

Louis grins at the small gesture.

"See you later, Papa and Daddy!" The twins wave merrily, each on opposite sides of Daniel, holding his hand obediently.

Once their children leave(all but Jackson) Louis looks at Harry fondly, "You miss it." He states.

The younger man furrows his brows, not comprehending the statement, "Miss 'what' exactly?"

"Being a hero."

Harry scoffs at that, "It was a slip up, I was never into that whole Crime Fighting thing like you were. Sometimes I feel like you rather be doing that, than being with your family."

"Well, kitty, I miss it, that's for sure. But I rather be here, with you and my four lovely children. Though it would be nice to go and have you as my crime fighting partner for just once." Louis shrugs.

"We were never a good team."

"I know."

"You're ridiculous." Harry smiled.

"Come on, Harry Cat and Arctic Tommo, what do you say? Maybe we could take the kids to a little retreat? You know Jade and Jocelyn have been wanting to test out their powers."

"I don't know, what about Jack?"

"We can have my mom babysit or even your mom." Louis pleaded.

"Well, it is our anniversary coming up. . ." Harry blushed.

"I love you."

"I love you too, honey."

-

"What if I don't want to go?" Daniel asks, he crosses his arms rebelliously, his brown eyes furrowed and lips pulled into a frown.

"Why not?" Jade asks for Harry. Like she's a mind reader, she's not, she obtained the ability of pyrokinesis.

Daniel rolls his eyes, "Because, that's lame."

Harry sighs, "Please, Daniel."

"Why? It's not fair." He states.

"What isn't fair? It's a trip for all of us, you can meet new people—"

"People with powers that I don't have." Daniel says solemnly.

They never talk about it. Pushing away the fact that their oldest child didn't inherit abilities like the rest of their entire family. It made no sense that he didn't, considering when he was in the stage of coming into his powers, he would transform into any object he could become. But as he got older, it all went away. It's a rare occurrence when something of the sort takes place to people like them, but it does happen and sadly it appeared in Daniel.

"Please, Danny, go." Jocelyn begged, her hair is pulled into two pigtails, the swing rapidly as she begs.

Danny ruffles his blonde hair with one hand mumbling out a 'fine'. He can pretend to be resentful towards his sisters, but truth is he absolutely adores them and anyone can see it as plain as day.

Louis grins at that, "Good, I've already bought you a plane ticket."

-

The resort isolated on a small island, only fitting the resort and a forest. It's exclusive and only provided for the best of the best heroes and their families. Harry picked out, knowing Louis would preen at being allowed in such a place.

It's elegant and classy, something the Tomlinsons are not. Louis is loud and brash, the twins being same way. They never know when to be quiet. And it's so unlike the personalities of Harry and Daniel who are polite and charming. They all kind of hope Jackson acts takes after Harry in the that way(it's not likely).

"Mr. And Mr. Tomlinson, so glad you've decided to have a stay here." The concierge greets, quickly pulling out three key cards.

Louis smiles, "Thanks." Taking the cards with him, tugging the twins hands to follow.

Harry stays behind, "Thanks for having us." He says to the woman, looking at her name tag, he smiles politely, "Kelly."

She blushes, "No worries, I'm a big fan and quite frankly Mr. Payne is too."

Harry's smile almost falters at the last name but he keeps it together, "As am I."

-

A few days into the vacation and the family have been water skiing, fishing, shell collecting, and eating exquisite meals. The twins enjoy every bit of the resort, claiming that they love spending time together as a family. But Danny doesn't feel the same way.

He complains about almost everything. He puts a damper to their happy moods so much so that on their third day Louis declares that he go explore the resort himself and the twin go spend the day with the daycare to do some activities while he and Harry spend alone time together.

"Happy anniversary, baby." Louis says, happily, taking a sip of his sangria. They're at the bar by the beach. The waves of the ocean creating a nice background noise along with children's laughter.

"You too." Harry grins.

"You look like a total beach babe, all tanned and toned." The older man commented, making his husband blush.

"I'm old and wrinkly now."

Louis scoffs, "You could be bald and have saggy balls, but I'd still fawn over you."

"My balls are becoming a little saggy."

"Hmm, really?"

"Yep."

They stare at each other for a long time, lust completely taken them over. It's been a while since they've had proper sex. They have always been caught up in all their domesticity that sex is forgotten, raising children has become their top priority in the last fifteen years. They are lucky even to have sex once a month, that busy.

But now they have no interruptions but themselves. So nothing is stopping Louis when pulls the love of his life away from the bar and back to the hotel.

"Figure we have a couple of hours before the twins come back in time for dinner. Fuck, want me to fuck that pretty arse of yours?" Louis moans when Harry pins him to the wall of an elevator. It is not their greatest moment, being so desperate to start in a public setting, it is just, they haven't had actual sex in two months.

"Excuse me."

Louis knows that voice from anywhere, it makes his face drain of colour and his head dizzy. Is this really happening? Apparently it is, because Harry steps away from him and smiles politely at Louis' ex lover/ex sidekick.

"Hello, Zayn." Harry greets.

The raven haired man hasn't aged terribly, he's still gorgeous for being 38, it makes Louis annoyed. He can never win, "Hi, Tomlinsons. Enjoying my resort?"

Louis gapes, "This is your resort? Meaning, you've married the Payne Train?"

"Happily, 16 years." Zayn smiled.

"Wonder what he saw in you." The blue eyed man grumbled.

"I could say the same." Zayn retorts, his brown eyes give Harry a glance and then back to Louis.

"Touché." Louis glared.

Harry stands there speechless until he notices another body beside him. And it's Liam Payne, he's wearing board shorts and a bro tank. Harry tries his best not laugh at his ensemble

"So our husbands used to date?" Liam asks. He's clearly amused at the entire situation.

"You didn't know?" Harry asked incredulously, "They were really famous, and good partners."

"What happened?"

"Maybe you should ask your husband about that," Harry says with sincerity, "Honey, it's our floor."

Louis gives Zayn a glare, but his expression softens when he looks at Harry, "Nice seeing you again, Lima." The man says before exiting the small space.

"It's Liam." The hero says weakly.

-

"I've met someone." Danny says at the dinner table. His cheeks are red and his blonde hair is noticeably mussed.

"OoOo, Danny's got a girlfriend!" Jade squealed.

"Open the gate, Danny." Jocelyn says, her hands are flat out in front of herself, pressed together to form a 'gate'.

Danny grimaces at her, "I'm not playing that stupid game."

"Is she cute?" Harry asked thoughtfully.

"He is adorable." Danny corrected.

Harry tries not seem surprised, but he is. He can't hide it, he feels utterly ashamed for assuming his son is straight. He wants bury himself in a whole at the moment.

"Haz, you cannot go assuming everyone is straight." Louis chastises. And it shocks himself also, because Harry is the one always supporting the cancellation of heteronormativity.

"I'm not exactly gay or whatever, I still fancy girls." Danny explains, "I just really like Stuart."

"That's okay, like whoever you want to. We still love you the same no matter what, okay?" Louis says. He never expresses it enough, he didn't think he had to, because Danny has never came home excited about a crush. Until now.

"Thanks."

"Who are his parents? Do we know them?" Harry asks.

Danny flushes, "Yes."

"Who?"

"Payne Train and Zap." He says quietly.

"They have a son your age?" Louis cringes, but tries to show his support with an awkward smile.

"He's actually three years older than me."

"Oh, God, so you want to date a 17 year old? Someone who is almost legal to drink." Louis groans the same time Harry says, "You're taking after me, I like older men too."

Danny sighs and gets up from their table and walks back to their hotel room. He was hoping they're just accept it and then drop the topic. But he can't always get what he wants.

-

"Why did you want to talk to me?"

"Well, it's time I tell you about sex, Danny. Your papa wanted to do it, but since I'm easier to talk to, I'm doing it." Harry says to his son who looks completely mortified.

"Anything but this, please." He whined.

"We just want you to have sex safely if you do decide to take that step. I don't want you to have an STD because you weren't careful and educated enough. I'd still love you if—"

"I know."

"Anyways, back to The Talk, your papa was my first ever," Harry began, "and when we decided to have sex, it was because we were very, very, much in love."

"Smite me already."

"Don't have sex because you're pressured to or because it's 'cool', let me tell you, my first time was not smooth like the movies. It was awkward and weird and emotional and so many liquids involved. But I was mature about it, because your father was calm and knew what he was doing—"

"Wait, you weren't papa's first?" Danny asked, curious.

"No, but that doesn't matter, because you papa is in love with me and not with that person." Harry explained calmly.

"It was that Zayn guy wasn't it?" Daniel stated, puzzling together his encounters with the Payne family and every time he mentioned his papa, Zayn would cringe, he gauges Harry's reaction, "Oh my god, it was. No wonder why you hate him—"

"I do not!" Harry exclaimed indignantly.

"Sure."

"It was before I even met your father." Harry explained, "Onto the subject at hand, there are many things alternative to actual sex. There is oral sex, which is mouth to genitals or even bum. Also hand jobs, which is hands to genitals, or frottage, it's just basically rubbing off on each other. Those are just the basics."

"I could've just found this on the Internet."

"You could have, yes, but it wouldn't be fair. At least I'm just giving you the rundown of everything, my mum gave me details about heterosexual sex." Harry shivered at the memory.

"Fair enough."

"Just, I don't want you to feel like you can't tell me or your papa about things. If you have questions on anything, you can talk to us. But if it's about some girl things, you might want to ask your grandma." Harry said genuinely.

"Thanks, dad, I guess. But to let you know I've already done two things on your list." Danny said truthfully.

The man drained of colour, "Already?" He asks dryly.

"Yep. Can I go now? Stuart wants to teach me how to surf."

"I suppose, be back before dinner." Harry mumbled weakly.

Danny grinned, "See you later."

-

Louis sat at the table, completely silent and annoyed. His blue eyes glaring at the figure across from him. He could just send this whole restaurant into a blizzard out of his anger, but Harry wouldn't forgive him for it, so he sits impatiently.

"So, um, Stuart, tell my dads about that time you defeated Mystery Man with just your mind." Danny provokes awkwardly, he's sat at the end of the table with Stuart on the left side of him.

The brunette smiles forcefully, the situation could be a bit better if their dads were getting along, "Um, I was on a mission with my dad 1, and Mystery Man had been causing havoc in some village near Puerto Rico. It was nothing really, I just sent his self-consciousness to a bad memory." The boy blushed.

Louis smiles at him, after all it's not his fault he is Zayn's son, "Mystery Man is a legendary villain, took me and Zayn three tries to take him down. Only for him to escape prison a year later."

"He always tells me about your missions like it was yesterday. If only I had a partner to help me, as of right now we just go out as a family and fight crime." Stuart beams.

"Why don't you take us out on missions, papa?" Jade asks, her thin lips are pulled into a frown, Jocelyn conveys the same expression.

And Louis doesn't have an answer for that. He could say it was because Harry wanted a normal life, but he wouldn't throw his husband under the bus like that. He could also claim that it isn't fair to Daniel, because he has no abilities, but it would be the same as Harry's reason almost. So he says, "You're too young, loves."

"Nonsense, Stewey was 6 when we took him out on his first mission." Liam States. Louis could totally send and ice storm his way, but he remains calm and collected.

"Why don't you just take Danny out on on?" Zayn asks.

"Danny doesn't—"

"Dad,"

"He doesn't want the crime fighting lifestyle." Harry finished. Which isn't true, but he knows how embarrassed and ashamed Danny would feel if he outed him to a table of legends.

Stuart gives Danny a look but he keeps quiet and instead lets his dad talk, "Zayn and I were wondering if you'd like to go out for good times sake and fight Lothario? He's back at his evil doing ways. He created some sort of creature, I heard its trained to take women and hypnotise them to fall in love with Lothario. Apparently he isn't desirable anymore. And I think the twins would have fun."

Louis looks to his husband for an answer, but Harry looks excited about the offer, "Does my kitty want to come out and play?"

Harry blushes and nods, "Think it would be good."

"Seriously, papa, do you have to be gross?" Daniel whined.

Stuart laughs at his dismay, "It's cute."

Daniel blurts out, "You're cute." He may as well fall into a pit of hot lava with how hot his face is feeling under everyone's amused gazes.

Stuart blushes, "You too."

-

"Did I really have to come?" Danny complained. He's wearing aqua blue tights from Stuart and a matching shirt with a silver 'T' on it. The whole attire is very clingy and shows off too much of his body without actually revealing anything.

"Of course, it's family thing, and look, I'm here because I want to get to know your boyfriend—"

"We aren't dating. . . Yet." Daniel blushed deep red.

"From what your dad told me, you two have been up to no good." Louis says with a raised eyebrow.

Daniel scowls at him, "Shut up."

"Daddy, papa, what is that?" Jocelyn whimpers. She grabs her sister's hand and hides behind Harry.

The man stops indulging in his husband and son's conversation to see what they're hiding from.

No wonder why the twins shied away from the creature. It looks like a heart with veiny arms and legs, but nothing about it seems friendly. It's red and angry, red liquid pours from its arteries. The thing is truly repulsive. It has no eyes, just a giant mouth with sharp teeth.

Behind it is the infamous Lothario. He's old now, not at all what he used to be, handsome and kind to the eyes, no. Now he is balding and is nothing but bones and sagging skin.

"I can't believe he used to be the Hottest Villain of the Year." Liam mumbles. The Payne family seems to appear out of nowhere, they're all matching and coordinated in yellow paired with black.

"I'll take the first hit." Zayn says, he looks at Louis challengingly, before running towards the creature.

"Oh, God. I better run after him." Liam says exasperatedly.

Louis stares in awe as Liam punches the creature with force, leaving it stunned for a few moments. He had always been jealous of that ability, to be incredibly strong. Zayn shoots electricity from his hands and it does nothing to the thing. Instead it seems to be invigorated.

"Stuart, watch Daniel." Louis orders as he takes Jade's hand, "Want to help papa fight the bad guy?" He asks, looking down at his little girl who looks so much like himself that it's uncanny.

Her blue eyes widen comically but she nods, "What do I do?"

"Just follow my lead, darling."

He leads her in front of the creature, Liam is attacking the thin viciously. He seems distressed and vengeful. "Papa, is Zayn okay?" The girl asks. From the distance they can spot the man laying in the sand. He's obviously injured.

"I'm sure he is." Louis smiles tightly.

"The thing is a heart, so electricity was only fuelling it with power." Liam shouts, providing it as an explanation.

"Remember your fire comes from your tummy?" Louis asks his daughter, she nods, "Why don't you breathe some fire and spit it at the monster, okay?"

The little starts coughing violently, hacking sounds getting the attention of the creature. It abandons Liam and starts walking to them, it roars loudly at them, trying to be as threatening as it can. But when Jade spits fire, it come out like a flame thrower, it's blue, the hottest flame there is. The flame touches the creature's leg, making it let out a loud cry in pain.

Jade manipulates the flam and she ignites herself, but it doesn't burn her like it would to anyone else, instead it just caresses her, like comfort, "Was that good?" She asks.

"It was great, sweetie." Louis smiles fondly, "How about it throw some fire at it, do the little tricks you do, but bigger."

Jade nods and obeys the suggestion. The flames snake around her arms, like it's ready to be released. She gathers them into a ball, and releases it the giant ball of flames. This time it sears a hole through the creatures left arm. Louis grins at the girl's infliction. "Good job, I'm so proud of you."

"Me too," Harry says. He next to them now, his hair is grown past his waist and his claws are out, ready to cause damage.

"Jocelyn, stay with papa." Harry orders and then he's off to the creature without another word.

He latched himself on to the creature with his claws, scratching and piercing it's flesh. He mercilessly whips his hair at the thing, leaving large gashes in its wake.

 

Louis sees Stuart running to the creature with Danny following behind. He chokes on air, his heart stopping. What does his son think he's doing?

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, DANIEL ISAAC TOMLINSON!?" Louis shouts at his son, terrified.

Harry lets go of the monster, distracted by his reckless son. He falls hard on the ground, knocking himself unconscious. He could trampled by the monster at any moment, and Louis has no idea what he can do when he's yards away with his twins. He knows Jocelyn's abilities will not affect the creature, he could either risk putting her in danger or watching his husband helplessly get crushed.

Liam seems to notice Harry in trouble, he tries getting through the monster's limbs and to the man. But he fails, he can only try and distract the monster with his hits.

"Jade, throw some more fire." Louis demands, he's scared, his husband is danger. The love of his life.

Jade does what she's told and throws fire after fire, but eventually she complains that the fire hurts her throat. So Louis lets her take a break.

Danny is underneath the monster is the next thing Louis sees when glances back at the sight. Stuart is trying to get a hold of the creature, presumably trying to control its mind through touch. But ours can only focus on his son. What is he trying to prove?

And then the monster's arm swing at Harry. It's like the event is happening in slow motion. Louis screams at the top of his lungs, because the next thing he sees is Danny huddling over Harry, his body blanketing over his father. Louis just cant look. He's sobbing, the twins too, they're hugging him and letting it all go.

It's silent, except for the monster's cry as Liam tears off its arms with his bare hands. Stuart finally has a hold on the monster, giving it some sort of nightmare. The monster's stops crying eventually as it topples over and die.

Louis stands there stoically. He just lost half of his family. He cries even more at the realisation, dropping to his knees, he hides his face in his hands and sobs.

"I'm sorry." He hears a voice say. It's Zayn.

"I–I, I thought he'd be okay. Danny, I thought he'd be okay." Stuart cries, he's apologising profusely to Louis, and to the twins.

Louis stands up and looks at the young boy accusingly, "This was your idea? To put my son in danger?! I ought to fucking kill you!" Louis shouts, he pushes the kid on to the ground and traps his wrists and ankles in ice.

"Daddy!" Jade cries.

It breaks Louis' heart even more, "I should turn you into the authorities for putting a mortal in danger." The man spits. He lets the boy go from his ice and walks away. The twins don't follow, though. They're distracted by something off into the distance.

Then he hears it.

"I'm okay! Papa! I'm okay, we're okay!"

Louis whips his head around to see Danny carrying Harry bridal style. They're not even scratched. It baffles Louis, but it doesn't stop him from running to the pair and hugging the life out of them.

"God, Daniel. What were you thinking? Putting yourself in danger—" Louis choked out.

"It's okay. Papa, I have the power of invulnerability. Meaning, I'm invincible, I physically can't get hurt. And I have the ability of a force field." Daniel grinned.

"Y-you've actually got powers? That's so amazing. It would have been better to know in different setting, unlike this one. I'm glad you protected you dad. Thank you." Louis sighed, leaning in to kiss their foreheads.

"Stuart helped me figure them out." Danny grinned.

Louis flushed, turning to face the boy behind him whom is now sitting on the ground looking defeated, "Sorry, Stuart for, uh, yelling at you and pinning you to ground. I'm very sorry."

Stuart shrugged, "Apology accepted. I should've told you Danny isn't mortal."

"Now that you've figured all that out, remember that I'm here." A raspy voice interrupts their hug fest.

"I could kill you, you fucking piece of shit!" Louis shouted.

"Aw, did my friend hurt your hubby? Too bad. Maybe if the little pussycat stayed a bad kitty cat, he wouldn't have this problem and neither you." Lothario sneered.

"Dad was bad?" Danny asked.

And Louis really wished his children didn't have to find out this way, "Long before we started dating, yes, your dad was a villain."

"Is that why Zayn and you have trouble getting along? He doesn't like you married a former villain?" Danny asked quietly.

And Louis nods, because it's the truth, Zap and Arctic Tommo's downfall didn't happen because of their breakup, no, it was because Louis was infatuated with an enemy.

"You hurt my daddy, now I'm going to hurt you!" Jocelyn exclaims, shooting water from her mouth and onto the villains face.

"Please learn to contain your animal." Lothario says in disgust.

"Maybe you should shut the fuck up."

"Feisty, little Tommo. Just as I remembered."

"Zayn, get the cuffs, we've got to finish this. Nice chat, Lothario, but it is time we cut it short." Liam states.

Zayn walk over the man, electricity shooing out of his hands, threatening the man, "I will shock you until all you feel is the burning and the smell of your burning insides, don't test me." He grabs a hold of the villains hands and not-so-gently, locks them with the metal cuffs.

"Fine, you guys win this time." Lothario grumbled.

"And we will continue winning." Liam says matter of factly.

-

"Danny is off with Stuart, roller skating and the twins hanging out with the Liam and Zayn." Harry states. He's lying on the hotel mattress, spread out like a starfish.

"And?" Louis asks, not paying attention, he's reading book shirtless on the bed and Harry wants to reach out and trace his fading abs. So he does.

Louis doesn't give away that the touch tickles, instead he gives his husband a stern look, "You have a concussion. Doctor said no physical activities for another three days."

"Oh, come on! It's been a week since Lothario and I feel well enough. I really want your cock right now, boo." Harry whined.

"No." Louis says simply.

"Can't I just give you head? I miss the taste of you."

"Sorry, babe, not risking it."

"Not even a simple hand job?"

"Not even a handy."

"You're killing me." Harry pouted.

Louis doesn't reply to that. Instead he keeps reading his book. Soon the reading glasses perched on his nose is being pulled away from his face and the book being ripped out his hands. Louis scowls at Harry.

"Just let me suck your cock. That's all I want. Please." Harry begged.

"Harry—"

"Please."

Louis sighed, knowing he couldn't win. It was impossible for him to deny Harry, he'd give him the moon if Harry asked him to. He's that gone for the man after all these years.

"Okay."

Harry doesn't waste time pulling Louis' pyjama bottoms down, exposing the thick and glorious cock. He almost moans at the sight, even though it's still flaccid.

He brings his head down, peppering kiss around the base. He should be in a rush. His kids could come any moment. So he abandons the thought of taking it slow and gets a hand on the base, guide it to his mouth. His lips pursing around the head of Louis' cock, tongue lapping at the slit. He hears Louis let out a breath, then does he take notice that his husband is starting fatten up.

"So pretty, Harry, my pretty kitten. Hmm?" Louis mumbles as Harry starts moving his head up and down, lips and to tongue sucking and licking anything they could take.

Harry moans as he feels Louis' fingers tug at his greying curls. He swirls his tongue around Louis' cock, licking at it.

"So good, darling." Louis sighed.

"Mm." Harry hummed with the weight of Louis in his mouth. Louis groans at the sensation and bucks his hips into Harry's throat, catching the man off guard. The younger man pulls of, coughing a little before putting his mouth on Louis again.

What can he say? It's been a while.

"Sorry, Haz." Louis says unapologetically.

Harry slides his mouth up and Louis' length, spit dribbling out of the corners of his mouth. It's the sloppiest he has ever been, but he doesn't have much time. The twins should be back twenty minutes from now.

"Make me come, love." Louis gasps as Harry accidentally used teeth, due to trying to look up at his husband. He doesn't pull off though, only keeps going. It's embarrassing hoe much he's acting like it is his first blow job he's giving. 

He tucks his lips over his teeth and goes at it again, more gentle and slowly this time. "That's it, darling." Louis moans.

He moves his mouth up to the head of Louis' cock and just pauses there, sucking. He uses his tongue to try and coax Louis to orgasm.

"Uh, Harry, 'm gonna . . . Come." Louis moans out the last words as he shoots inside of Harry's mouth.

The man swallows the sweet taste of Louis. Thanking the coincidence that they've been eating a lot of fruit since they've been at the resort.

He keeps his mouth around Louis until he goes soft and every drop is out. He really likes giving head.

"Daddy! Look what we collected!" A small voice says from outside of their locked bedroom.

Harry sighs and looks down at his hard cock, Louis gives him a look of sympathy and tucks himself back, "Come in, sweetie." He says.

Jade and Jocelyn come barreling in with big grins and shows their little hermit crabs, "Mine is named Meanie, because he likes to pinch." Jade explains.

"Mine is Ursula, because her claws are blue." Jocelyn says happily.

Harry smiles through his discomfort and wills down his erection, "That is very cool, girlies."

"Liam and Zayn want you to get ready, they're going to put on fireworks in a little bit." Jocelyn informs, Jade nods along.

"Okay, we'll meet you two there in ten minutes." Louis says, shooing them back to go with the Paynes.

Once they leave Louis and Harry share a look, "Happy 16 years, Boo." Harry whispers.

"Happy 16 years, Hazza." Louis beams.


End file.
